<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heroes by Flowergirl2205</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741794">Heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2205/pseuds/Flowergirl2205'>Flowergirl2205</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexei Lives (Stranger Things), Angst, BAMF Lucas Sinclair, BAMF Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Bullying, Eleven | Jane Hopper &amp; Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, F/M, Family Feels, Found Family, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gen, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Good Significant Other Lucas Sinclair, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jim "Chief" Hopper Lives, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Sibling Bonding, The Byers Family feels, and yes, that includes El, the party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2205/pseuds/Flowergirl2205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy expected to die when he was stabbed by the mind flayre, but he did not. Know he and Hopper are both looked inside a prison cell and they have to find a way to get out.</p><p>It has been seven months since the events of July 4th and Max is still upset over the death of Billy, but then Max starts having dreams of a Russian prison and  Billy and Hopper are in it.</p><p>El has been crushed over the death of Hopper and then the fact that she had to move away from everything that she has ever known. Then she gets a call from Max saying that she thinks that Hopper and Billy are still alive and trapped in a Russian prison.</p><p>Now the Party has to assemble again to try and rescue them. Hopper and Billy have to try and get out.</p><p>And to  make matters worse, the upside down and Martin Brenner are back for their revenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper &amp; Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers &amp; Joyce Byers, Jonathan Byers &amp; Will Byers, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, The Byers &amp; Eleven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope that you enjoy this chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max tossed and turned in her sleep, in her dream she was in a jail cell. The walls were made of cement, although you could not tell that from one small glance you could not tell that because they were covered in dirt and grime.</p><p>Unlike in most of her dreams she could feel how cold the air was, her skin felt like it was cracking and her ears felt like they were going to explode. But strangely enough she could not see her own breath.</p><p>Max looked around right now, she was facing a bunch of bars that were clearly there to keep who ever was the occupant of the cell inside. Max reached out and tried to touch then but her hand went through them.</p><p>When Max turned around, her eyes widened in shock, Billy and Chief Hopper both lay asleep on the cold cement floor.</p><p>Max gasped.</p><p>Then she woke up.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Max shot up in her bed. She frantically looked around at her surroundings to make sure that she was still in her bedroom and not in that cold, cold, cell.</p><p>When she had confirmed the fact that it was she breathed a sigh of relief. This was the third time that she had a dream like this, although each dream was slightly different every time. She wondered what they meant: could it be that Billy was actually alive or was it just some weird subcoiunces thing.</p><p>She glanced over at the Calendar, oh right. It spring break.</p><p>Max then laid back in her bed. She should be asleep, it was three thirty at night according to her alarm clock.</p><p>She knew that most likely other kids were not asleep as well. But that was probably do to there excitement because of it being spring break.</p><p>Max was not excited.</p><p>She was excited last year, then she went to see her Dad in California. They had gotten ice cream, went to the arcade and beach and a bunch of other things. She also got to meet her Dad's new wife Kelly, she seemed to be nice. She had a great time last year.</p><p>But she was not going to her dad this year. Hell according to Neil she was not going to see him for a long time.</p><p>Ever since Billy’s death Neil had been a lot worse to her mom and Max feared that this anger would be directed at her.</p><p>Max also missed Billy. Or she at least missed one Billy. Max had broken Billy up into several different types in her head, Apathetic Billy, Older brother Billy and Hawkins Billy.</p><p>Max did not miss Hawkins Billy, that Billy was mean violent and constantly angry. Her brother had started acting like this after they moved.</p><p>Apathetic Billy was the one that she had spent the most time with. This was what he acted like before their parents had married and after the events of Halloween night.</p><p>She did miss her older brother. But Billy had not really acted like this often, he did before they had moved here but he rarely had after.</p><p>And the worst part was that he was acting more and more like an older brother shortly before his death.</p><p>Max had not had anyone to talk to about her feelings after Billy’s death. Lucas would listen to her but he did not understand her feelings, same thing with the rest of the party.</p><p>She had started talking to El before they moved, but Neil was not going to let her call El because of the long distance charges.</p><p>But then one day, Mr. Smith, her math teacher, had sent her to the guidance counselor's office. Then she had been able to let out all of her feelings about his death.</p><p>Max thought back to Billy’s funeral. Only five people had shown up, her, her mother, Neil and Billy’s mom. Max had never met Billy’s mother, she had heard Billy talk about her a couple of times but not very often.</p><p>It was pretty odd seeing her, it was pretty remarkable how much she looked like Billy, they had the same blue eyes, the same curly blonde hair, and the same noses.</p><p>Because she was there Max wanted to talk to her. She felt that talking to her would help her understand her older brother and maybe then she would get some closure. But Billy’s mom did not talk to anyone, she cried over her son's grave stone then she left. And Max did not want to mess up anyone's grieving.</p><p>Max thought back to the last time that she had seen Billy alive and felt that she was going to cry all over again.</p><p>Max turned over continuing her quest to go to sleep, and she hoped that this time she would not have another dream.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Mike Wheeler stood in front of Chrissy’s house. It was an uncommonly cold march night. His hands gripped the straps of his back pack. His stomach felt like it was filled with bouncy balls that were bouncing up and down.</p><p>He was very nervous, but that was understandable based on what he was about to do.</p><p>He was going to Cali to be with El and the Byers, Chrissy was going with him. They were going to sneak onto a train car and head to Cali.</p><p>Time was of the essence in this because there was only one train that was going to stop there and they had to leave before their parents knew that they were even gone.</p><p>Mike was not going to lose El again. When she had left they had promised each other that they would meet up at holidays but that was not really working out. Plus he could not only see her three times per year. It was made even worse by the fact that the rest of his friends were not really getting along.</p><p>When they had gotten to high school they had all split up, without actually splitting up. Dustin, Max and himself had all joined a D&amp;D group called the hell fire club. They had thought that Lucas would join as well but he did not. He had joined the basketball team and apparently there was a rivalry between those two groups.</p><p>Lucas had started speeding all of his time with the basketball team, Dustin had been splitting his time between the hellfire club and the video store and Max was not really doing anything, she did hang out with Dustin and him but she did not really participate. Max still seemed very upset about her brother's death.</p><p>Mike could not imagine what it would be like to lose a sibling, but he did not really get why Max was still upset about this. The very little he had seen of Billy made him seem like an asswhole and from what he gathered he and Max did not seem to get along.</p><p>Despite himself he was curious as to why Max was so depressed over it. But he was not going to do that, He was not a cruel person.</p><p>Because of the division in the party Mike had started hanging out with Chrissy. They had met each other in science class when they were assigned to be partners in a group project. They had become fast friends. That was all they were, despite the rumors that were going around they were not actually dating.</p><p>But they were close. Hence why they were running away together.</p><p>Mike then heard a window open, he looked up and he saw Chrissy coming out of the window.</p><p>When she got down they both exchanged a look, then they started down the path to the railway.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>El sat down in a chair moving her cereal around without eating it. It was her final day of school before a break and she was dreading it. In fact she dreaded almost every single school day.</p><p>Before she had to move she had been very excited about starting school. She would be able to see her friends every single day and she would get to experience new and exciting things.</p><p>Max and Mike had both tried to convince her that it would not be very fun and that it was actually really boring, but she would not be convinced.</p><p>But then Hopper died and they had to move far away from Hawkins. The only person that she had known at the school was Will and almost all of her attempts at making new ones all ended horribly. She was also picked on constantly and she hated it, Joyce had tried to report it to the teachers but they did almost nothing about it.</p><p>There were only two people in her grade that stood up for her, one of them was Will and the other one was Vicki. Vicki was her new friend.</p><p>As she was thinking about this she heard Joyce say “El, Max is on the phone. She wants to talk to you. She says that it is urgent.” </p><p>El got and listened as Max explained that she thinks that Hopper and Billy are still alive. “Where?” she asks Max.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that you liked this chapter please comment and tell me what you think. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>